the midnight ripper
by kaholuvakumas
Summary: During the time after one of his missions, Alaude met a girl dressed head to toe in black with a black hood covering her face attacking someone from a mafia family he reconised.After killing the said person off, the girl jumped roof to roof and disappeared as soon as she arrived.oc x Giotto
1. Chapter 1

Rated: T

Character: Alaude

Disclaimer: I only own my OC

Summary: During the time after one of his missions, he met a girl dressed head to toe in black with a black hood covering her face attacking someone from a mafia family he killing the said person off, the girl jumped roof to roof and disappeared as soon as she arrived.

xxxxxxx

" Hn" Alaude concluded as he multiplied his handcuffs and handcuffed the person he was told to capture and interrogate by his friend and boss, vongola primo or otherwise known as gitto,the first family head of the vongola from neck to feet.

"Mmph!Let me go you god damn skylark!" His latest victim spat. The platinum haired skylark glared at him with his steel-blue eyes and plainly replied "You're under arrest for the primo's interrogation for attempting to assassinate the vongola family."

With that, Alaude ignored the rest of his curses along the way and finally managed to somehow drag the rebellious convict to the vongola's interrogation room where primo was seated at the head. Primo nodded and signaled for him to take his place beside him and the rest of the guardians finally arrived, the interrogation began.

Alaude took a file and started reading from it" Sunichi schooler at shirabuki sent by the Government of England to assassinate vongola and wipe out the mafia am I right?"

Sunichi, who was still held within the confines of alaude's cloud flame handcuffs looked at them with mocking eyes and a sneer was plastered onto the high schooler's face and firmly kept his mouth shut.

"Tch. He's mocking you Giotto!" G exclaimed as he slammed his fists down on the table, a blazing dark aura emitting from his being.

Daemon smirked and gave his usual"nufufufu"

Primo closed his orange colored eyes and sighed "Do it Alaude."He did not want to even view the scene in front of him as Alaude slowly pulled the chains attached to the handcuffs, slowly pulling it along as the handcuffs revealed spikes on the inner surface and ended the convict's life. With a final hiss of mockery, Sunichi slumped lifeless to the ground, with blood flowing steadily out of the wounds.

"Another life huh?"Lampo sighed with one of his eyes closed in boredom.

"Hn" Alaude stated as he tucked his one and original handcuff in his coat pocket and walked out of the mansion and into the garden where flowers bloomed and the wind blew.

Alaude lay on the grass under the shadows of a shady tree with his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. 'At least this place is silent and peaceful' he thought. Or so he thought until a screech of metal clashing together rang through the air. Leaping to his feet, Alaude drew out his handcuffs and scanned his surroundings with his sharp steel-blue eyes. Another screech of metal rang through the air as a girl dressed in black coat and a black hoodie landed on the roof behind him.

"Tch"she leapt off the roof and clashed her scythe with a saber brandished by another assassin sent by the government of England.

"Danze delle nuvole!"Her scythe multiplied and cornered the assassin before slashing down on him, curtly ending his pitiful life.

Her scythes disappeared as soon as they appeared, leaving her standing on the roof with the assassin's body hanging limply.

Alaude found this hooded girl interesting and decided to hand her over to primo, not knowing who or her reason for being here is.

"Wao. You're under arrest for killing on vongola turf." He smirked and pulled her along. Without any signs of rebellion, she was pulled in front of the vongola primo for interrogation.

Instead of interrogating her, Gitto walked over to Alaude and placed a hand on his shoulder and sighed. "Let her go Alaude, She is of no threat to us."

After a moment of hesitation, Alaude released her from his put a hand on her head as soon as she was freed " You should introduce yourself though , Since no one in this room knows about your existence except me and G" He pointed out before flipping her hood down, finally making her hiss in annoyance "Hey! Don't do that Boss!" It was already too late by the time she realized that her hood was already down. Gitto grinned in triumph with his hand still on her head.

"Humph!" She pouted and turned her head to the side, refusing to meet the gaze of any of the guardians.

Gitto chuckled before introducing her to the others with a sparkle of amusement in his orange orbs." This is our little shadow guardian who just happened to be beating up another assassin before Alaude hauled her in I assume."

"Tch." G lit his cigarette and tossed a file about her profile to the other guardians." Nufufufu how interesting" Daemon chuckled as he scanned through the profile thoroughly.

"Asuki Ikaria. 13. Orphan since parents were killed by the Bovino Family. Shadow guardian of vongola and known as the midnight reaper for disappearing as soon as she appears "

Lampo immediately froze and tried to get out of the room, only to be stopped by G yanking him by the back of his shirt.

". . ." Asuki still refused to meet any of their gazes even after they read her profile.

Primo sighed "She'll be staying with us from today onwards as a proper shadow guardian."

When all the guardians except Alaude and Daemon left, Gitto warned them sternly "She's still a kid at heart so don't go too hard on her. You two especially and keep her away from might kill him."

With a curt nod and a Nufufufu, they exited the room and left their boss alone to ponder over his paperwork.

After that none of the guardians saw her until they went into the garden to get some fresh air.

Sitting on a tree branch under the shadows of the tree's leaves sat their little shadow guardian staring at the setting sun. Asari sat under a tree and started playing the flute he had got fond of as G lit another cigarette.

Alaude never joined them until the first rays of moonlight shone. He came out and lay on the grass with his hands under his head staring at the moon. All that time Asuki never moved an inch from the tree branch she was sitting on until Gitto motioned for her to come down from the tree from the ground. Asuki landed on the grass below and walked over to Gitto without realizing Alaude's presence. Reaching out a hand to touch her head, Gitto gently ruffled her greenish-black shoulder-length hair. "Flames..." She whispered softly. Amusement slowly found a way to the guardians in the garden as Gitto lit his sky ring.

"Nufufufu, it's rare to see primo light his ring around this place "Daemon mused as he clicked his pocket watch open. " What…are you…?" knuckle gasped as Asuki ate the sky flames from Gitto's ring. Knuckle's gray eyes soon met a pair of light purple eyes with a tiny orange flame dancing and flickering around her orbs. "It's better if you did not know knuckle" Gitto stated sternly and put an end to knuckle's question.

Asuki looked up at the sun guardian with an apologic look under her hood before walking back into the mansion. Lampo finally broke the silence "I don't trust her."

"Shut up brat, your family's the one that killed her family." G hissed and whacked Lampo on the head.

Gitto lit his ring and stared at the dancing orange flame "I… adopted her Lampo."

Shocked looks passed through all the guardians faces except Alaude who refused to show it.

"Nufufufu Adopted by Primo? She's one interesting kid" Daemon chuckled.

"Interesting indeed" Alaude thought before standing up and walking into the mansion and into the privacy of his own room.

xxxxx

Author's note: Reviews will be much appreciated


	2. Chapter 2

"Itte Itte! What was that for G?" Lampo whined as he massaged his throbbing head. G plainly ignored the youngster from the Bovino family and breathed out a puff of smoke while he stared at the tree in front of him.

(The following day)

Asuki sat on another low tree branch in the garden the moment the first rays of light began to peak through the curtains of her room, staring at the sky. She was always looking at the sky or sitting on a tree as it became her favorite thing to do after Gitto had signed the official documents of her adoption. "Tch" G stated his presence in the garden, and flicked down her hood, revealing her appearance.

Asuki sighed and looked at G with innocent eyes "Why do you all always like to flick my hood down?" G found it amusing how she reacted every single time when someone flicked down the hood she was always wearing. She turned her head around to face the archway entrance of the garden and narrowed her light purple eyes before hopping down to the ground and slinking back into the shadows. G ran a hand through his hair and said nothing.

Walking over to the desk in her room, Asuki found a few stacks and files sitting neatly on it along note from her foster father (Gitto) telling her to complete those. After sorting out and completing about half of the papers, Asuki sensed a presence that she hadn't realized before in her room. Realizing that her hood was down ever since G flicked it down, she mentally cursed in every language she knew. Turning around to see who was present, her light purple orbs fell onto light blue ones that belonged to Daemon. Catching sight of her innocent light but dull purple eyes, Daemon smirked. "Nufufufu…what an interesting person you are. Especially your eyes, they light up and go dull after a day unless you eat dying will flames." He stepped closer with hypnotic eyes. Asuki slowly backed away from the mist guardian but was soon cornered between the desk, the wall and Daemon himself.

"Nufufufu… fit for my new vessel now." Asuki's eyes dulled further into a shade of immense purple as she walked out of the room, possessed by Daemon and into the corridors where Lampo was walking down. Asuki drew out her scythe and multiplied it into 7 using her cloud flames. "Nufufuu, I'm going to make you kill now little Asuki Nufufufu." Daemon smirked in her mind mentally. Controlling from the shadows, Daemon made Asuki pin Lampo to the wall with her scythes. Lampo yelled "I knew it! Boss said you're not a threat! I had never trusted you kid!"

Asuki (Daemon) chuckled in amusement. "oya oya… you seem to have gotten your facts wrong Nufufufu" A battle started soon after, a few minutes later, Lampo received a deep gash on his shoulder and had blood trickling down from his head while Asuki had tattered clothes and none other. Walking down the start of the same corridor where they were, Alaude heard the commotion and hurriedly ran towards it. The first thing he saw was a trail of blood before seeing Lampo pinned on the wall by a few scythes that were blazing with cloud flames ,unconscious and their shadow guardian standing a little further away. Asuki (Daemon) raised her hand which was wielding another scythe and was preparing to deal the final blow to Lampo when Alaude threw his body on top of her, making the duo crash to the ground with Alaude on top of Asuki. Asuki (Daemon) gave a hiss of annoyance as the scythe was kicked out of her reach. "Get out of her damn illusionist!" The skylark hissed into her face when he saw a dangerous hint of crimson flickering in the female cloud flame user's now immensely dull purple orbs. "Nufufu, seems like I've been found by the oh so annoying skylark fufufuu~" With that last chuckle, Daemon released his mental hold on Asuki and the last strands of his presence faded into nothing.  
Asuki's eyes closed shut as soon as the illusionist was gone. A small scratch was evident on her finger, serving as an entrance for Daemon to possess her. The thudding of multiple and rapid footsteps sounded as Gitto, Asari and G arrived." Tch what happened here?"

Their eyes scanned the scene in front of them and landed onto Lampo's unconscious figure pinned to the wall by two scythes blazing with cloud flames and an unconscious Asuki. Alaude stood up abruptly and walked out of the scene like nothing haopened.

Giotto frowned as his hyper insituition screeched the name of his mist guardian at him while G scowled . When the red-head caught sight of a couple of their men walking past, he snapped at them, causing them to halt and turn their utmost attention to G." Oi ! You six! Fetch the medical team ! Now!" with a curt nod, they ran as fast as their legs ckuld carry them to fetch the medical squad after seeing the blood pooling just two meters from them awhile ago."what on earth happened here?" Asari asked the frowning and scowling pair with a worried expression.

No reply.

He tried asking again, " Could it be an attack from an enemy family?"

G's scowl deepened , causing Asari to sigh.

" Daemon" Came Giotto's forced reply through gritted teeth.G had a moment of realisation as the faint to no trace of mist flames fading away rapidlg hit him."pardon?" Asari , Primo was saved from forcing himself to reply a second time as faint daggers of rage crept through him when the medical team arrived at the scene.

Gentle and soft commands for more bandages and sterile pads sounded like speakers to Giotto's were stopped, wounds were sealed up, sterilised and awaiting knuckles's sun flames for healing the flesh although the pain would stay . " Daemon...why..." the blond muttured softly , unheard by anyone and turned to leave with Asari staying behind and G tailing his best friend.

Few hours later, Lampo awoke to the yells of G , the sharp annoyed voice of alaude and the fact that numbness was seeping through his veins. Looking around the room he was in only to find that it was his own room and Knuckle,who was assigned to make sure the noble prince had not been up to stupid noble crap." yare yare, what am i doing here instead of killing off that girl?" he sighed and slumped deeper into the fluffy covers on top of primo had informed the sun guardian while their two youngest guardians were unconsious, lampo's question which was lined with a hint of fury made him grimance ."k uckle...answer me..." lampo growled.

Knuckle sighed and sent a prayer for forgiveness ."Daemon was who you fought with in fact. He was controlling her."

" daemon did?" was lampo's reply before falling asleep with exhaustion.

"Daemon, here's a mission to be posted to our branch in Russia, you may take elena with you and your flight leaves at 7 tonight." Giotto explained to daemon with his calm mask, careful not to let any emotion leak in front of this very illusionist." Nufufufu, very well, i shall handle the branch's affairs with the other families in that area ." The cerulean haired illusionist then left Giotto's office and went to get his items along with his beloved Elena." Giotto , are you really sure about this ? After what he did ?" G sighed and a new cigerette was replaced,along with a scolding from knuckle who entered the office five minutes ago." G, it would be beneficial to your health if you threw that whole stash of those cancer sticks in your room and quit smoking it."

Giotto remained quiet for the rest of the time until Daemon finally left the mansion in what seemed like a few years time. " knuckle, how is lampo doing?" the amber-eyed boss questioned." Lampo is fine and currently asleep primo."

"Then what are we going to do about that suspicious brat?" G pipped in impatiently.

Giotto raised a eyebrow at his childhood friend pointedly." G, you really ought to know that firstly,she has a ,she is not a ,why is she in your list of suspicious people , care to explain G?" G stuffed his hands into his pocket and growled the reply ." Anti-social,the damn hood,staying on the top of trees until night and the flame devoring thing."

"maa maa, G when we first saw her, only you and primo knew about her existence. According to the files, she was involved in some family stuff before they were is also part of her nature to not trust anyone until much later . Besides, we're also not quite human ." Asari tried his part in resurring his friends, only to earn a glare and scowl from G and a logical reply from Giotto." says the shitty flute-freak!" Knuckle whacked G on the head this time round ." G! Manners !"

" Asari is actually correct in a sense, we're not under the catergery of humans , we're far more superior than them. Although what i just said is true , our men do not mind even if we were not human as they have pledged their loyalty to us. Any betrayals, " He narrowed his burning amber eyes at Alaude before continuing with a small smirk." shall be severly dealt by alaude. This secret of our not being human, must be kept away from our little shadow guardian for she is our only guardian that is unlike us. Mainly, still human."

"Hn" Alaude adknowledged.

" now, i shall see to our shadow that does not k ow what lies waiting in the near future..." with that, he left for the location their shadow lay unconsious from daemon's antics.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

He was met with a angelic face whose owner was unconsious from whatever daemon had put her mere thought that struck Giotto made him grimance internally, She had to know the truth some day and his hyper insituition told him that it won't go , he ran a hand through her (TYL lal mirch like) hair gently , his hard amber eyes softened and a soft smile graced his lips.

" will we be able to handle your anti-socialness i wonder" he chuckled softly to himself.

Since young, the pale purple eyed girl's anti socialness was always a large part of her life as well as one of her it was not always bad, it had to be supressed in some ocassions like, the monthly vongola ball where all guardians had to be present.

By the time night fell near midnight, everyone had already returned to their respective rooms/branches.A sole assasian was lurking about,under the shadows of the night , careful not to create any traces of noise to alert the vongola members. When he finally snuck in and crept around, emerging with a few papers of documents in his hand and rushing to the open window, a set of twin scythes blocked his way. Alarm shot through the intruder as realisasion dawned on him, he had been caught red-handed, his life might not be guranteed now."now,hand those papers over like the good dog you are." A soft voice filled the air, soft but with an edge of menance."Shit! Get away from me ******!"he hissed as he withdrew his own revolver and pointed the tip of it at the shadow.

"oya,what colorful language you have there, england's dog. Now hand those documents ." she repeated as the twin scythes at the window along with the other four circling her blazed in mist flames after propagating with cloud flames.

The last card was drawn, he knew he was a goner , it was kill of killed. Not wanting to let his employer down, he gave his all , uncaring about his own life. He pulled the trigger and a bullet flew at top speed, making a screech of metal when the scythes blocked it. Frenzied, he frantically pulled the trigger with a bead of sweat on his forehead.

-meanwhile, the sound of gunshots made all the guardians run out of their rooms fully armed and running as fast as their legs could carry and cloud flames were on his flame sensor , a skill he had unknowingly. A bloodcurdling final yell was heard before silence . " Wha-?!" They froze as a cloakd figure drifted past grabbed her hand and jerked her over to the group on instinct itself.

" Oi. What do you thi-" he was cut off by a muffled cry of pain from the figure he jerked over moments ago.

Asuki hissed and used her other free arm to free the one in his death grip, eventually failing. A frantic yell ripped through the air as Knuckle neared the light switch. " No! Not the lights!Don't take away the darkness and shadows!don't tur-!" she was cut off once the lights above her flickered to life.

A strangled cry left her lips as the pain finally ripped through her being when the light hit her. The ring on the end of her necklace flickered with sparks of indigo and purple flames before ceasing all activity.

Warm arms wrapped her small figure before she could collaspe right where she was standing,directly under the merciless light . Knuckle dumbly blinked and added " did i do something wrong?" The stentch of fresh blood hit their senses hard at that very flashed in each of the guardians eyes, they needed blood,they hunger and kill for it, and there was one very open meal for them in primo's arms. Asuki was not exactly unscathed for she had multiple scratches and had taken in 2 bullets on her left arm. The wounds on her had blood seeping out, ignitiating them to feed. Giotto felt the last of his self control slip and grazed his fangs against her pale neck, only to stop and mentally whack his self control." No...not now...it's too soon..." he growled to himself before leaving the unconsious shadow in his arms in the care of the medical team.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Kaho: now, review please? *sparkles*

Furaka: *whacks author's head* idiot


End file.
